


Emotions

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Meeting Magnus has changed Alec's perspective on life.





	Emotions

Alec had been feeling very conflicted since he met Magnus Bane. Alec had realised he was gay a few years ago, his feelings towards Jace had stemmed beyond just friendship, and whilst Jace and the other males at the Institute were perfectly happy to talk about slaying demons and hooking up with beautiful women – Alec didn’t agree. He found that he much preferred looking at the male form.

The young Shadowhunter was relatively content to live his life in hiding. He’d always expected to be forced into an arranged marriage to uphold the Lightwood name. It was a great relief to him, knowing that his marriage was never going to be a love-filled one. But producing a child was likely to be horrific and much more difficult. Then he met Magnus and it changed his life.

Whenever the black haired and blue eyed beauty went anywhere with his parabati or his sister, no one ever noticed him. Even if he was on his own – people would ignore him. Except Magnus Bane. Magnus was the kind of person that could have anyone he wanted and for some reason, he chose Alec. Maybe it was because Alec was unlike any other Shadowhunter Magnus had met in over 100 years. Most Nephilim would rather die than thank one of Lilith’s children for their services.

Initially, Alec only went to Magnus’ apartment to thank him and ended up agreeing to go out for a meal with him. Alec had never been on a date before, owing to the fact that the Clave frowned upon anyone who was remotely different to their ideals. But Alec couldn’t say no. There was just something different about Magnus and Alec wanted to find out all he could. For their first date, they went to a Downworlder restaurant where Alec was frowned at for the entire time they were there. Magnus didn’t care what anyone else thought. He was happy but he could tell that Alec was feeling uncomfortable so instead of pushing the Shadowhunter to stay, he asked for the check and paid it before taking Alec’s hand and leading him out of the restaurant. “We didn’t have to leave.” Alec stated.

“I know, but you were uncomfortable. Would you like to join me for drinks in my loft?” Magnus asked. Alec tugged on their joined hands, directing Magnus down an alley. Alec then allowed Magnus to push him up against the wall and seal their lips in a kiss.

Alec had never kissed anyone before, male or female, and he could very easily understand what people loved so much about it. Magnus made his body tingle all over. He could get used to the feeling of the warlock’s lips moving against his own.


End file.
